A Most Enchanting Encounter
by HPFan
Summary: Harry has gotten in trouble once again. He must go to a new school and finds a possible new romance waiting for him there. Enjoy!


A Most Enchanting Encounter

Author's note: Please read and review. If you have any suggestions for me, please include them in your review. Your input is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Author: HPFan

Title: A Most Enchanting Encounter

Chapter 1: Meet Me in Magil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, I couldn't be more disappointed in you. I have told you to stay inside Hogwarts at night ten times! I enforce this rule for your own safety. You know that Voldemort is lurking near here and you are not safe alone." 

Harry shifted in his seat. He was upset that he had angered Professor Dumbledore once again, but he could never resist a dare from Fred and George.

"I know, Professor Dumbledore. I am really sorry, but it's just that…"

"No, Harry, not this time. I can't except anymore of your excuses. You will have to receive a strict punishment for your own safety. You will have to attend another wizarding school nearby for three weeks. You need to get away from the influences of your friends and put your safety into perspective. You will attend a school called Magil for three weeks. I will arrange for your transportation tomorrow."

"Yes, sir"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you have to leave for three weeks?" Ron screamed.

Harry sighed, "I told you that Professor Dumbledore said that I have to go to Magil for three weeks as punishment." 

Hermione looked extremely stressed. _Just as I thought I was going to get him to realize that I love him, he is going to leave, _Hermione thought to herself. "Harry, we will miss you so much. When we get back, you and I will have to have a talk."

"Okay, Hermione. I will miss you guys so much. I can't believe that Dumbledore is doing this to me. Oh well, at least it is only for three weeks."

"Yeah," Hermione and Ron said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Harry got up early and went to the Main Hall. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him to arrive.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, Harry, but it is for your own good. You will be going to Magil by Floo powder. When you arrive you will be in the office of Professor Fizzle, the Headmaster of Magil. He will tell you what to do from there. We will miss you here, Harry. See you in three weeks."

"Yes, goodbye, Professor Dumbledore." Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fire.

__

Well, here goes nothing, Harry thought to himself. "Magil!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry found himself standing in front of a very interesting character. He had short white hair and the biggest eyebrows Harry had ever seen. "Professor Fizzle?"

"Yes," the man responded, "and you must be Harry Potter."

"Yes, sir"

"I am so pleased to meet you. May I see your scar?"

"Of course." Harry pulled back his bangs.

"Oh! It is still so bright against your skin. That is so interesting. Well, anyway, to business. I welcome you to Magil and I have arranged for an excellent guide to help you during your stay. I will go and fetch her for you."

"Thank you, sir" _Hmm… A girl to help me for three weeks. This could be more fun than I thought…_

"Harry! Harry!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir. I was deep in thought."

"Well, Harry, this is Serena."

The most beautiful girl Harry had ever laid eyes on was standing next to Professor Fizzle. She had long, gorgeous brown hair and rich hazel eyes. There were a few cute little freckles sprinkled across her perfectly shaped face.

"Um, uh, uh…hi," was all Harry could manage to get out.

"Hello there. It is an honor to meet you, Harry Potter. I was so excited when Professor Fizzle asked me to help you for three weeks."

"Um, well, uh…he couldn't have picked a better person to help me."

"Oh, you are so cute. Let's go and I will give you a tour."

"S-S-Sure"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that night, Harry sat in the common room of Serena's house. At Magil they named their common rooms by magical animals and Serena had ended up in Phoenix. Harry was waiting for Serena to bring down a necklace that she said she wanted to show him.

"Harry! Look I finally found it. Here…"

Harry admired the necklace. It was made of gold and had a huge red stone. Harry looked closer at the stone and saw that there was a small little Phoenix flying inside it.

Serena looked at Harry. _He is so cute,_ she thought, _I am so glad that he got in trouble at Hogwarts. Too bad that he has to leave in three weeks, though._ "Do you like it? It was my grandmother's. The Phoenix that flies inside it is a replica of my grandfather's own Phoenix. He gave this necklace to my grandmother to keep her from harm. Unfortunately, I have never met my grandmother or my grandfather. In fact, I do not even know who they are. My parents died when I was five and they never told me my grandparents' names." 

"That's horrible! The necklace is beautiful, though, and so was that story."

"Thanks, Harry. I hope that one day I will at least find out who my grandparents are."

"If you want, I will help you try to find out. We can go to the library and try to find your family tree…" _Now I sound like Hermione, _Harry chuckled to himself.

"Would you really, Harry?"

"Of course. Why don't we go first thing in the morning and get started?"

"That sounds great, Harry. I could get to like having you around." Serena winked at Harry. _I could really get to like having you around would be more accurate…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: What will happen between Harry and Serena? What about Hermione's love for Harry? Who are Serena's grandparents? Find out next chapter. I have much more in store for you. Please read and review. I can't wait to continue this story. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story so far.


End file.
